Unexpected Romance
by simplyfierceandfearlessMiharu
Summary: Echizen had hurt Sakuno many times. She had enough and Fuji was the one there to stand up for her. Reviews, Minna! Arigatou Gozaimasu! ;;
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected Romance ***

**A Fuji Syuusuke and Sakuno Ryuuzaki story. **_'bows'_ **Hoi, Hoi, Hoi! :) Its a first for me to write a Fuji-Saku fan fiction. This will be fun, hopefully! :) I am in love with Syuusuke-kun and if I want somebody for her instead of me, it will be Sakuno-chan! **_'blushes'_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters nor the actual show. This plot I made up is mine, though :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Sakuno's Pain.**

**Sakuno Ryuuzaki's Point of View**

I ran as far and as fast as I could. I wanted to get away from everything right now. Nothing felt right for me. Everything fell apart and I don't know what to do. I had no one left for me right now. I am now forever alone. Nobody seems to care and I couldn't take the pain anymore. Tears have been flowing down my cheeks after I had a talk with _him._ Him as in Ryoma Echizen, my former boyfriend since this morning.

_Flashbaccccck!_

"Sakuno." I heard my ever-handsome boyfriend, Ryoma. He approached me with his emotionless face.

"What is it, Ryoma-kun?"

He has been my boyfriend for the past year. I finally had the courage to confess to him and fortunately, he accepted my love for him.

"I'm going back to America."

With those words, I felt my whole world crash. I felt tears wanting to stream down my soft cheeks.

"Sakuno, I'm sorry."

"No. You don't need to say sorry, Ryoma-kun. I always knew this day would come."

"No. Not only for that."

"What do you mean?"

"You have done so much for me, Sakuno. I didn't return your love the way you wanted me to. I made you wait for years and all I ever did to you while we're together was be on your side and appear as your boyfriend."

His speech is very painful. Is he saying he never did love me? I'm now crying and I don't know how to stop it. Everything that is happening now is a nightmare. It felt like it will kill me. The man I loved for three whole years has told me he doesn't really have the same feeling as mine.

"I h-have to leave." I said quietly to him, turning back and walking past him. He didn't stop me and I felt my heart ache more.

I stopped at my tracks and said, "You never really loved me, right?"

"No."

How could I be stupid, thinking someone like Ryoma Echizen, a tennis prince, like someone like me, a nothing? I cried more because of my stupidity.

"I wish I noticed that earlier then maybe I'm not crying here right now." I said.

"I'm sorry, Sakuno."

"No, Ryoma! You could never ever earn my forgiveness, Echizen!"

I started walking then.

Stupid. I kept repeating those words in my head as I fastened my pace to somewhere I don't even know.

_End of Flashbaccccck!_

I finally stopped from running realizing I'm almost out of breath. I looked around to find myself in front of a very unfamiliar house. I started walking slowly. The rain has started to pour very hard.

_'It seems like the sky is cooperating with my sadness'_ I thought to myself as I looked up at the sky and closed my eyes.

"Saa, Sakuno-chan what are you doing in the rain?" A familiar voice coming from behind me.

"F-Fuji-senpai?" I said to after turning around to meet his cerulean blue eyes.

"Have you been crying, Sakuno-chan?" The tensai asked when he noticed my red, puffy eyes.

"N-No, I w-wasn't." I denied, shaking my head to both sides.

"Saa, you aren't a very good liar, ne, Sakuno-chan?" He asked me, his eyes still closed but his face held an expression of worry.

"I'm not good enough to deserve his love, Fuji-senpai." I said, still crying, my face buried in my two hands.

"Come on, let's go in my house, Sakuno-chan."

Fuji-senpai brought me in the unfamiliar house I saw earlier. He sat me down comfortably in his couch and offered me something to drink.

"What happened, Sakuno-chan?"

"R-Ryoma-kun.." _His_ name was all I could say.

"What did Echizen do, Sakuno-chan?" I now found his eyes open, seriously asking me about this one.

I told the older guy about what happened between me and Echizen. I could still feel tears run down my cheeks as I tell him the whole story about the break up.

"Saa, Sakuno-chan, stop crying now." The tennis prodigy said after I told him the break-up story.

I suddenly felt warm cover my body and I figured out that he was hugging me. I blushed upon feeling his warm body on mine.

"Fuji-senpai, I-I'm sorry for causing you t-trouble. I p-probably should leave now." I told him as I freed myself from his light grip.

"It's still pouring outside, Sakuno-chan. I can't let you go home with the heavy rain. If you get sick, no one would take care of you. I insist if you stay for the night, Sakuno-chan. I have a vacant room for my guests." I heard his offer of making me stay for the night.

"N-Nani? It would be troublesome for you, Fuji-senpai."

"Iie, Sakuno-chan. Its okay." He gave me his trademark smile.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Fuji-senpai." I faked a smile at him, hoping he wouldn't notice the fakeness of my smile.

"You're welcome, Sakuno-chan. You're still wet. I think it would be better if you borrow one of my clothes, Sakuno-chan." Fuji-senpai told me.

I nodded to him and followed him so I could get the clothes he will let me borrow.

After I changed to Fuji-senpai's clothes, I headed towards the living room where he watches the television.

"I'm done changing, Fuji-senpai."

"Saa, my clothes fit you, Sakuno-chan." The tennis genius teased me which earned him a blush.

"Mou, stop teasing me, Fuji-senpai." I pleaded.

"I'll stop, I'll stop." He chuckled.

"Ne, Fuji-senpa, do you mind if I make us a tea?"

He nodded and I departed going towards the kitchen.

I prepared all the needs for the tea. I placed the water on a kettle and boiled it. I readied the tea and also the cup. The water soon boiled and I poured it on the cup. I was about to carry it to Fuji-senpai when I felt my head become light. I fell to darkness afterwards.

"Sakuno!" I heard Fuji-senpai call before I fell to complete darkness.

* * *

**Syuusuke Fuji's Point of View**

I heard a thud in the kitchen and quickly ran to where she is. I know that it was Sakuno since we're the only two one in this house.

"Sakuno!" I called her when I saw her lying on the floor, unconscious.

I heard no response from the auburn-haired girl. I carried her inside my room since it was the only room that has a heater and cooler. I placed her in my bed. I figured she'll have a fever since she was in the rain for awhile.

I sighed at the sight of the young Ryuuzaki in front of him. This girl really is in need of someone to take care of her. I placed a damp cloth on her forehead, hoping it would bring her 38.5 degrees fever go down somehow.

_'Echizen, you swore me that day that you wouldn't hurt her.'_ I thought as I remembered what he told me a few years back when they started dating.

_Flashbacccccck!_

Echizen and I were the only ones left inside their changing room. It gave me the chance to ask him about it.

"Echizen." I called out to my kohai he turned around to look at me with curiosity.

"Hai, senpai?"

"You're dating Ryuuzaki-chan, right?"

He nodded and looked at me with his cat-like eyes.

"You'll take care of her."

"I promise, senpai."

"You'll never hurt her."

"I promise, senpai."

"You won't leave her."

"I promise you all of these, senpai."

"Good."

_End of Flashbaccccck!_

I grunted under my breath as I placed my head between my hands. Sakuno Ryuuzaki is one special girl for me. And for Echizen to hurt her like this was just unforgivable. I revealed my eyes open and looked outside the window to think.

"M-Mou, my head hurts." I jerked my head towards Sakuno to find her trying to sit up.

"Saa, Sakuno-chan is not supposed to be sitting up. You're temperature is 38 degrees and you are still not allowed to walk around." I told the auburn-haired.

"M-Mou, F-Fuji-senpai, t-this is not the room you told me I'll stay in."

"You're in my room, Sakuno-chan."

"I-In y-your room! M-Mou, Fuji-senpai, y-your s-shirtless!"

"Saa, about that Sakuno-chan, I was feeling about hot." I said as rubbed the back of my head, smiling as the usual.

I saw her blush and it made me chuckle, "Are you okay now, Sakuno-chan?" I became serious.

"H-Hai, arigatou for taking care of me, Fuji-senpai."

"That's good. I'm also asking about you know, about him."

I saw Sakuno look down at her fiddling hands on her lap.

"You don't have to answer my question, Sakuno-chan. Its alright." I said as I patted her head.

"N-No. Its okay, Fuji-senpai. I realized that I shouldn't care anymore. H-He never really did care with me."

"Saa, Sakuno-chan, you loved Echizen. You can't help it."

"B-But h-he hurt me. Turned me down even when we're together."

"Sakuno-chan, did you know that I asked Echizen to swear to me that he'll never hurt you?"

"H-He never told me that."

"Do you know why I asked him to do that?"

I saw her curious look. I lifted her chin up and opened my eyes to reveal mine and glue it to her chocolate ones.

_'This is it. I'm gonna tell her this.'_

"I like you, Sakuno-chan. From the very beginning. And it never changed. Everytime I see you with Echizen, it slowly kills me inside." I saw Sakuno's eyes went wide in shock, "Look, if you don't return my feelings then its okay with me. As longs as you know what I feel for you."

"M-Mou, F-Fuji-senpai are you teasing me again?" Sakuno stuttered while trying to hide her red cheeks because of blushing so hard.

"I'm serious with this one, Sakuno-chan." I revealed my eyes once again, telling her that I am really serious.

**Chapter End ***

* * *

**November 8, 2010 ; 12:37 AM – Chapter One**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unexpected Romance * Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own them, I swear! =))))))))**

**A/N: I've been lazy to do this. More creatively. But, I still hope I did well. Reviews, Minna! Arigatou Gozaimasu!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: What she really feels**

**Normal Point of View**

"Sakuno-chan! Did you hear about the reunion of Seigaku Junior High Tennis Team?" The loud-mouthed, Tomoka Osakada said to her best friend.

"E-Eh. N-No. And I'm not going." Sakuno answered, looking at the ground.

"Nooo! Why?"

"B-Because I'm not ready to see them yet. Not after that." Sakuno replied, now shaking as she remembered what happened the other day with both Echizen and Fuji.

"Please, Sakuno! If you don't come, Ann-chan will be the only one I can talk to!" She pleaded to her bestfriend, hands clasped together, almost kneeling infront of her best friend.

Sakuno gave a sigh, and thought about it for awhile before she gave an answer to her best friend.

"I'll come, Tomo-chan."

"Great!"

**

* * *

**

The reunion was held at Kawamura's Sushi. Sakuno entered with Tomoka and saw who were the present ones. They saw Inui, Tezuka, Oishi, Eiji, Momo, Kaido, of course, Kawamura. No Echizen and Fuji were present. Sakuno gave a sigh of relief and held out a fake smile, hoping none would ask why it was fake.

"Sakuno-chan! Osakada-chan!" Eiji Kikumaru, the acrobat player of the team exclaimed as he saw the two girls come in.

"Eiji-senpai." Both bowed their heads as a sign of respect.

"How are you two, nyaa?"

"Well, I am fine! Oh! By the way, Horio-kun can't go. He's sick, you see." Tomoka said, with an expression showing worry for her lover.

"Nyaa~ Too bad." Eiji sighed, then turned to Sakuno, "How about you, Sakuno-chan?"

"I'm f-fine, Eiji-senpai."

"Nyaa! Why aren't you with Echizen?"

Sakuno stiffened. She didn't know how to answer that. Tears were ready to run down her soft cheeks.

"Don't ask her that, Eiji-senpai!"

"Nyaa! What happened?"

Eiji finally caught the attention of all. Everyone, including Tezuka was looking at them with a puzzled face.

"There's no need to answer that, Sakuno-chan. I'll handle them." Sakuno was surprised to hear the voice of her tensai senpai on the background.

"F-Fuji-senpai..."

"Sakuno-chan. Not to worry, okay?" Fuji gave her a reassuring smile.

"H-Hai. Arigatou, Fuji-senpai!" Sakuno bowed her head.

Sakuno and Tomoka sat with the two other freshman and started talking. Sakuno would sometimes drop a fake smile and then space out again. Fuji, who is a genius, noticed this. He gave a sigh and wanted to go near Sakuno and comfort her. But he can't, since they were not the only ones present.

The door of the Sushi House opened and Sakuno has her heart beating of nervousness upon seeing this guy again. Ryoma Echizen, the tennis prince and Sakuno's ex-boyfriend came. Fuji already told everyone about the break up.

"Nyaa~ Ochibi! How could you?" Eiji ran to the youngest member of the regulars team and dragged him towards where they were seated.

Fuji was giving Echizen a glare and the young Tennis Prince noticed this. He knew why the Tensai was glaring at him. He also remembers the promise he made when Ryoma and Sakuno started dating.

The night ended rather quickly for everyone inside the room. One by one, they bid their goodbyes to one another and wishing that they could meet again.

Fuji found Sakuno outside Kawamura's Sushi. He let out a smile when he watched girl look for taxi cabs for her to ride in. He approached Sakuno, and the girl did not notice the Tensai coming her way.

"Sakuno-chan!" Fuji waved.

"Fuji-sempai!"

"Ne, Sakuno-chan, its getting pretty late. Do you want me to take you home? Since Tomoka already left earlier." Fuji bursted out.

"Iie. It would be great trouble for you, Fuji-sempai. I have caused you enough troubles this past week and I don't want to burden you so much."

"Saa. That's nonsense, Sakuno-chan. You're not a burden to me. You're my favorite kohai after all." Fuji grinned at the younger girl in front of him, "Come on. Let's start walking." The tensai added.

Silence came between them. None could start a conversation and none of the two dared to. Fuji took glances at Sakuno while she wasn't looking. Sakuno did the same. She found herself blush and remember what happened the other day between them.

They arrived Sakuno's house. She smiled at him and thanked him for taking her home. Then an idea popped in her mind. She wasn't sure if what she will do is.. err– decent. Or something near that. But, she was gonna do this.

"I'll be going now, Saku-chan. Take care now, Sakuno-chan." When he was about to walk away, he felt her running towards him.

"F-Fuji-senpai." She quickly ran to her senpai and hugged him in her arms.

"S-Sakuno!" He was shocked but responded to her hug, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because Fuji-senpai is really nice to me. Did Fuji-senpai know that Sakuno fell in love with him ever since Ryoma-kun rejected her the first time?" Sakuno smiled at him sheepishly, a true genuine one. A first since that day.

Fuji was shocked and didn't expect she would do something like this. The grand-daughter of his previous coach. The former twin-braided freshman who came to love and care just admitted her love for the Tensai.

"N-Ne, F-Fuji-senpai, I d-did s-something w-wrong, r-right?" Sakuno asked, trying to stop her tears from falling.

_'F-Fuji-senpai doesn't like me b-back. Mou, this is embarrassing!'_ Sakuno thought to herself as she loosen her hug.

She felt her hug tightening again. And the cause was the beholder of her heart. Sakuno was almost crying when he let her face him.

"Look, Sakuno-chan did not do anything wrong. In fact, at first, I thought I was the one who was wrong. Since you didn't easily accepted my love. But now, Sakuno-chan told me she fell in love with me."

Sakuno smiled at Fuji and gave her a peck on the cheeks.

"Ne, F-Fuji-senpai–"

"Syuusuke-kun. No need to call me by my surname and senpai from now on, Saku-chan." He said as he kissed the top of the head of his beloved.

"A-Alright. F-Fuj–, I mean, Syuusuke-kun, I think the rain will be pouring down any minute now. Don't you think we should get in now?"

Fuji looked up in the sky and gave his girlfriend a true and genuine smile saying, "No need, Sakuno-chan. I think the rain would be nice for us. Just for now."

Fuji held Sakuno on her waist as the younger one placed her arms around his neck, he was still smiling. A smile that can't be erased.

Fuji held her up and leaned his face closer to Sakuno. The auburn-haired woman blushed madly. She wanted this herself to happen. She closed her eyes as she felt the Tensai's lips on hers.

They were lip-locking for almost... five seconds now. None wanted to pull away and there kiss was getting deeper by the moment. Fuji was now carrying her off the ground because he wanted her to be more and more closer to his lover.

* * *

He found himself smiling as he looked at the new couple, kissing under the rain. He wanted the best for this girl and hopefully, she found the one that could love her way more than he did. He knew he wasn't enough and that eventually, they would end up together. The Tennis Prince had observed his former girlfriend while they dated. She would often talk about their senpai, the genius when they were back in Junior High until High School.

He knew she learned to love their senpai. And the same goes for Fuji Syuusuke. When he first rejected his former lover, she ran to Fuji and cried all day. He was worried with the girl and even confronted the Prince.

Ryoma smiled a true genuine one as well. Celebrating the new-found love of Sakuno Ryuuzaki and Fuji  
Syuusuke as they did the same._ 'This was the best for all of us'_, he thought.

* * *

"Sakuno, Echizen is watching." Fuji whispered, he knew the Prince is watching them right now.

"E-Eh? H-He's here?" Sakuno answered, almost not believing her new lover.

"Look over there, Saku-chan." He said as he pointed towards the tree where the Prince was hiding.

"R-Ryoma-kun." Sakuno called him out. Gladly, he went out with a smile plastered on his lips.

"Sakuno, Fuji-senpai. Congratulations." Ryoma said, trying to sound as cold as he can so none can notice his happiness for the couple.

"Thank you, Echizen. Saa, don't hide you're happiness, Echizen. We're glad you witnessed this special moment." Fuji, the ever sadist told his kohai.

"Tch." was the only reply they got from the Prince and began walking away.

"Ne, Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno shouted, smiling.

"Hn?" The one being called turned around and faced the auburn-headed female.

"You can borrow one of my umbrella's. Its pouring and the tournament is nearing and Ryoma-kun shouldn't get sick." Sakuno said, smiling at her former boyfriend.

_'Saa, I can't believe I'm this lucky to have her as my girlfriend. She even cares for her former lover.'_ Syuusuke thought to himself.

"Saa, Saku-chan is right, Echizen. You'll be leaving for America soon and you shouldn't be sick." Fuji said.

"Tch. Whatever. I'll just ask Nanako-san to bring this back soon." He said, leaving with the umbrella Sakuno let him borrow.

Sakuno and Fuji decided to go inside the auburn's house, fearing that Sakuno may have another fever and Fuji will have one of his own. And when that happens, no one will be taking care of them.

Syuusuke sat beside a sleeping Sakuno on her living room couch and kissed her on the forehead before he, himself went to his own slumber. His arms wrapped around her petite body and his head laid on top of hers. Both had smiles pasted on their faces.

**Unexpected things happened to both individuals. None of them knew this was coming. The unexpected romance surprised everyone. Unexpected genuine smiles from the Tensai. Their love bloomed through their days, weeks, months, and maybe even years of together.**

**END OF THE STORY ***

**

* * *

**

• simplyfierceandfearlessÜ

**I FINISHED THIS.**

**9:40 PM **; **TUESDAY ; OCTOBER 9, 2010**

**Oyasumi Nasai, Minna! :)**


End file.
